<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DHMIS AU by LeafyPanda1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079323">DHMIS AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyPanda1/pseuds/LeafyPanda1'>LeafyPanda1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DHMIS AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyPanda1/pseuds/LeafyPanda1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Red Guy - Harry<br/>Duck - Robin<br/>Yellow Guy - Doi<br/>Sketchpad - Sketch or Sage<br/>Clock - Tony<br/>Butterfly - Shrignold<br/>Special One - Lily<br/>Computer - Colin<br/>Globe - Gilbert<br/>Laptop - Lachlan<br/>Bread Boy - Idk, just Bread Boy I guess<br/>Spinach Can - Sally<br/>Steak - Stanley<br/>Fridge - Flynn<br/>Lamp - Larry<br/>Key (from Wakey Wakey) - Steve</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin the Computer/Tony the Talking Clock, Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Fridge/Steak (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Gilbert the Globe/Laptop, Lamp/Shrignold (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Paige the Sketchbook/Spinach Can, Special One/Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DHMIS AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DHMIS AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Red Guy - Harry<br/>Duck - Robin<br/>Yellow Guy - Doi<br/>Sketchpad - Sketch or Sage<br/>Clock - Tony<br/>Butterfly - Shrignold<br/>Special One - Lily<br/>Computer - Colin<br/>Globe - Gilbert<br/>Laptop - Lachlan<br/>Bread Boy - Idk, just Bread Boy I guess<br/>Spinach Can - Sally<br/>Steak - Stanley<br/>Fridge - Flynn<br/>Lamp - Larry<br/>Key (from Wakey Wakey) - Steve</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so, in this world, everyone is born as either an object, an animal, or a monster. For example, Doi and Harry are "monsters" Tony and Sketch are objects, and Shrignold and Robin are animals. Robin and Shrig can turn into their animals (bird and butterfly) similar to how the teachers can turn into objects (clock, computer, etc). They all have human form though, which are the forms they usually prefer to stay in.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so. All the teachers went to school to become.... teachers (wow...) and they were all hired by Roy to teach a specific set of students in sort of a home-schooling situation. They had to sign a contract and everything, and by doing so they eternally bound themselves to Roy and got "powers" of a sort. When they were teaching their first set of students, they all accidentally used these powers, although some were being controlled by Roy at the time (like Larry was being controlled when he drowned Doi in oil)</p><p> </p><p>So the control panel that Harry found is what Roy was using to control them, so when he unplugged it, it completely restarted everything. The contract wasn't broken though. At this point, Robin was completely dead and when Harry "died", he was sent to an alternate timeline, a second dimension of a sort. The same happened to Doi when the plug was pulled. Harry got back to the time-line he was in before because Roy traveled there and he accidentally blipped back with him.</p><p> </p><p>So the teachers (because of the contract) are cursed and bound to Roy and have to teach each set of students set before them, usually under the control of Roy. Roy only hired them to torture and eventually kill his son, but they were obviously unsuccessful. So with each time all three students die, the timeline starts over and the teachers are stuck, forever teaching the students their lessons.</p><p> </p><p>At one point though, Roy cut through time too much and brought Harry and Doi back to the timeline, where Harry then showed them (them being the teachers) to the control panel and Colin crashed it, freeing them and Doi and Harry. The teachers were able to explain to the students what the heck was happening, and now they all stay in that house, but they aren't haunted by Roy anymore. Harry and Colin tinkered with the panel a little bit and eventually were able to cut through space and time and brought Robin back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>